


Musings From The Void

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: To Survive You Must [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: W.D Gaster is concerned for his creation's well-being.





	

What Sans doesn't know, that he should,

Is that not only does RESETS effect the magic levels,

But the SOUL itself.

Sans has a problem.

With his degenerating SOUL, he will revert to more primal instincts.

(He won't dust until much later. He wasn't made from KINDNESS or COMPASSION, not even an ounce of MERCY.)

Once he has forgotten how to be a monster,

There's no going back.

(He was made for war, after all. He only learned how to be a monster much later.)

This human isn't helping this fact.


End file.
